The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, in particular to an evaporator for a vehicle air-conditioning system, having at least one header tank made from metal with a base section or plate for the connection of heat-exchange tubes, and at least one longitudinal-side section. The invention also relates to a method for producing a heat exchanger.
Commonly assigned DE 198 26 881 A1 discloses a heat exchanger with at least one header tank made from sheet metal. The header tank is divided into two chambers in the longitudinal direction, and the ends of two rows of flat tubes arranged behind one another are inserted into the base section or plate of the header tank. The base section, two longitudinal-side sections and two cover sections of the two tank chambers, as well as a partition between the chambers, are produced integrally from a pretreated plate by bending about longitudinal edges. The ends of the tank are closed off by fitted covers, and connection tubes, via which the heat exchanger can be connected to a heat exchange medium circuit, are inserted into one of the covers. The heat exchanger is adapted to a specific installation situation by inserting specially adapted connection tubes into the heat exchanger during the production process.
The principal object of the invention is to achieve a simple and inexpensive design of a heal exchanger.
In accomplishing the objects of the invention, there has been provided in accordance with one aspect of the invention heat exchanger suitable for use in a vehicle air-conditioning system, comprising: at least one header tank made from metal with a base section for the connection of heat-exchange tubes, and at least one longitudinal-side section, wherein the longitudinal-side section includes a plurality of connection openings having at least one connection flange attached to the longitudinal-side section.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there has been provided a heat exchanger suitable for use in a vehicle air-conditioning system, comprising: at least one header tank made from metal with a base section for the connection of heat-exchange tubes, and at least one longitudinal-side section, wherein the longitudinal-side section has one or more at least essentially planar connection faces with a plurality of connection openings provided in the one or more connection faces, said openings being surrounded by integrally molded connection-tube stubs.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for producing a heat exchanger as described above, comprising providing a pretreated tubular body, and subjecting the tubular body to internal pressure-forming to produce the header tank having the at least essentially planar connecting faces.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for producing a heat exchanger as described above, comprising bending a pretreated sheet about longitudinal edges to form the at least one longitudinal-side section and the cover section of the header tank, and concurrently forming the sheet to form at least the connection faces and/or connection-tube stubs.
Finally, the present invention also provides a motor vehicle that embodies a heat exchanger as described above, in particular a vehicle having an air-conditioning system in which the evaporator comprises a heat exchanger according to the invention.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments which follows, when considered with the accompanying figures of drawings.